Generally, a board is a piece of leisure and sports equipment which is manufactured from an elongated plate and on which a user rides and enjoys the sensation of high speed movement. The board may be classified into a skateboard that is provided with casters, a surfboard that is used on the sea, a snowboard that is used on snow, and the like. In recent days, because extreme sports attract users' interest, various types of board-shaped sports equipment are being developed.
Among these boards, a skateboard is plate-shaped piece of sports equipment that is used in such a manner that a user rides on the board and slides down along a sloping road, or a user steps on the ground with his/her one foot and pushes the board to generate propulsive force before the user rides on the board with both his/her feet and changes a travelling direction by variation of positions of the feet. The skateboard differs from other board types in that it requires propulsive force to be generated by means of a user repeatedly pushing off from the ground with a rearward foot motion, thereby propelling the board, with the user thereon, forward. Decorative items must not be attached to the skateboard because the decorative items may serve as safety hazards and obstacles in the generation of a propulsive force.
For the purpose of exhibition of a user's personality or preference, some users attach desired pictures or printed matter on a plate of a skateboard. However, these decorative items cannot be seen after sundown, and enjoying the skateboard at night may also result in a user's injury.
In order to overcome the above problems, there is a need for a skateboard including a light-emitting unit that is proposed in Korean Utility Model Laid-Open publication No. 20-2011-0008815 (referred to as ‘cited invention’ hereinafter) that has been filed by the applicant.
As shown in FIG. 1, the cited invention is constructed in such a manner that a rim 200 is detachably provided along a circumferential surface of a board body 100 and the rim includes therein a light-emitting unit 132 so as to radiate light along the circumferential surface.
Since the cited invention includes the light-emitting unit 132 contained in the rim provided at the circumferential 10 surface of the board body 100, a user's personality can be exhibited and safety at night can be assured. However, because the skateboard is utilized on the ground, it frequently collides with obstacles on the ground, thus increasing the possibility of breakage due to frequent collision of the light-15 emitting unit 132 contained in the rim provided at the circumferential surface of the board body 100
Furthermore, since the light-emitting unit 132 is provided at the circumferential surface of the board body 100 and radiates light in a predetermined angle range, the light is not radiated throughout the entire area of the board body 100, thereby it is impossible to assure neither a desired appearance nor adequate visibility at night.